Euphoria
by Illectric
Summary: Hawa sore yang menyengat dan Naruto yang sedang panas. SasuNaru.


**EUPHORIA**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : **Hawa sore yang menyengat dan Naruto yang sedang panas.

**Notes : **Buat berita begal motor yang nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba aja mampir dipikiran, jadi ketulis deh. Juga histerianya pertandingan basket beberapa waktu yang lalu kutonton. Wow, euforianya masih terasa sampai saat ini! Dan pembullyan dalam bus hahaha. Oh, juga buat Hitamku dari Andra &amp; The Backbone yang sudah jadi teman ngetik walaupun totally nggak nyambung blas sama isinya, iseng aja sih daripada boring. Ngetik sambil dengerin lagu udah jadi kebiasaan sih. Terakhir buat semua pembaca yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat baca. Berharap kali ini nggak OOC ya. Selamat menikmati~

Naruto panas.

Panas gara-gara cuaca yang sekarang memasuki musim panas juga karena hatinya ikut-ikut panas.

Di depannya ada tiga orang gadis tengah berbisik-bisik.

"–hey, hey jangan lupakan shot dari si tampan nomor tujuh. Kalau dia sudah beraksi, jangan harap bola di tangannya bisa lepas tanpa sempat menyentuh ring," kata gadis dengan rambut dicepol satu tinggi-tinggi.

Gadis berambut merah menimpali antusias. "Iya. Sudah ganteng, pintar basket lagi. Aku ngefans padanya~"

"Akhirnya sekolah kita bisa merebut gelar juara tahun ini! Senangnya~ hihihi. Rasakan pembalasan untuk tahun lalu!"

Mereka bertiga terkikik di hadapan Naruto. Berseragam SMA Nami yang khas dengan blazer merah bata.

"Ups, jangan keras-keras. Lihat ada anak SMA Uzu sedang melirik pada kita." Si gadis melirik Naruto yang sedang mengepalkan kedua tangan. Buru-buru mereka melarikan diri dari hadapan Naruto yang melotot sadis pada mereka. Kalau pandangan bisa membakar Naruto berharap gadis-gadis itu terguyur bensin dari langit. Jadi tidak perlu korek api untuk membuat mereka lenyap menjadi abu.

Naruto menendang kaleng bekas minuman ringan yang teronggok pasrah minta ditendang. Bunyi klontang-klontang menjadi pengiring lalu lalang manusia-manusia –lebih tepatnya anak sekolahan yang sedang berjalan kaki pulang. Dua detik kemudian ponsel berdering nyaring berbunyi musik rock yang membakar mood menjadi lebih buruk. Naruto menekan reject secara membabi buta tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon, hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya sendiri ke atas aspal mulus. Untung kecepatan tangannya masih bisa diandalkan. Tidak sia-sia Kyuubi sering menjitaknya waktu kecil, refleksnya semakin baik.

Sisa-sisa kemeriahan Konoha Cup masih tersisa hingga saat ini, walau dua hari sudah berlalu sejak final terheboh sepanjang pertandingan basket. Ajang tahunan yang digelar di Konoha tersebut memperebutkan gelar juara masing-masing sekolah yang ada di Konoha, mulai dari SD hingga SMA. Umbul-umbul, banner dan spanduk sepanjang jalan belum dicopoti, masih pasrah terserat angin kesana kemari. Beberapa tulisan menantang senantiasa mengisi potongan kain tersebut, dicetak tebal dengan huruf besar-besar, aneka warna mencolok yang provokatif. Disana-sini manusia-manusia berjalan saling tertawa membicarakan kejadian konyol apa yang terjadi di arena pertandingan. Semacam jambak-menjambak antar _supporter_ hingga ajang meludahi pemain oleh _supporter_ yang kemudian guru-guru ikut turun tangan berbaris di depan anak-anak didik mereka untuk turut meramaikan ajang sorak-sorak.

"_Ya, begitu! Nyanyikan mars SMA kita lebih keras lagi!"_

Sore harinya polisi turun tangan akibat kegaduhan _supporter_ tim kalah yang membunyikan klakson sepanjang jalan untuk meluapkan kemarahan mereka. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan berniat untuk menghadang _supporter_ lawan dan mengajak tawur. Mereka keluar dari gedung olahraga dengan dasi copot, pakaian keluar dari celana serta rambut yang bentuknya tidak jauh dari jenggot singa. Sai keluar dengan tubuh pucat yang meningkat 70 persen akibat asmanya kambuh. Berjongkok-jongkok hampir ketendang _supporter_ yang mengamuk, salah satunya adalah Naruto.

Naruto menyalak. Wajahnya ditekuk enam kali lipat dari biasanya. Suaranya habis. Timnya kalah. Dengan wajah berapi-api dan syal berwarna biru tua lambang SMA yang dililitkan di kepala Naruto menyahut salah satu wartawan yang menodongnya sekeluarnya dia dari gedung olahraga. Tangan menunjuk-nunjuk kamera ekspresif. "YA! Saya kecewa dengan hasil pertandingan kali ini! Wasitnya sialan apa dia buta! Anda tahu kan pemain yang bernomor 7 sudah melakukan pelanggaran berkali-kali, tetapi kenapa bla-bla-bla…"

Esoknya koran kota memuat artikel besar-besar, _'Kecewa Tim Kalah, Supporter Uzu Pawai di Jalan Tol',_ _'Uzumania Mengamuk, Belasan Polisi Turun Tangan.'_, _'Kebangkitan Nami Pukulan Berat bagi Uzu'._ Wajah penuh peluh Naruto muncul di halaman depan koran dengan ekspresi beringas dan jari telunjuk mengacung lurus ke pembaca. Naruto bertambah emosi. Koran langganan Ayahnya langsung dirobek pagi tadi menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang tak dapat dibaca.

Suaranya serak karena dia mati-matian meneriakkan sorak-sorak semangat untuk tim basket sekolah. Ibunya mengucuri jeruk nipis diam-diam pada setiap makanannya, membuatnya mengamuk hingga dijitak Kyuubi yang terganggu oleh tingkah berisiknya. Jika dia melihat seseorang dengan seragam SMA Nami maka dia tidak akan segan-segan melakukan pembullyan, melotot pada gadis-gadis Nami bahkan menghadang siswa-siswinya, kalau perlu adu fisik tawuran.

Sepulang pertandingan, Naruto membuka kontaknya dan mendelete semua nomor teman-temannya yang bersekolah di SMA Nami, membuka laptop kemudian mengunfollow twitter juga membatalkan pertemanan facebook, blokir tag foto zaman dulu sampai menghapus hubungan saudara di profil. Gaara, sahabatnya yang bersekolah di SMA Nami sampai heran dibuatnya karena jadi sulit untuk menghubungi Naruto yang selalu mereject panggilannya. Padahal saat pertandingan Gaara tidak ikut menonton apalagi bersorak-sorak akibat Neneknya jatuh sakit, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tapi ikut kena imbas kejengkelan Naruto.

Beberapa hari berlanjut Naruto masih menebar hawa suram penuh kematian.

"Apanya yang keren dari seseorang yang rambutnya saja saingan dengan bulu kemoceng. Keren pantatnya."

Si nomor 7 sialan. Namanya dielu-elukan seantero gedung olahraga Konoha bagai pahlawan yang baru memenangkan pertarungan. Naruto tidak terima. Murid pindahan dari Otto yang baru delapan bulan masuk Konoha sudah menjadi bintang baru yang kehadirannya ditunggu-tunggu menyaingi pemilihan presiden. Terutama karena Naruto mengenalnya dengan baik.

Ponsel berdering lagi. Kali ini Naruto sempat melihat nama peneleponnya.

Cih. Naruto mencopot baterai ponsel berikut SIM cardnya.

Masih cukup waras untuk tidak menghentikan bus di tengah jalan, Naruto melompat masuk dalam bus dengan bunyi berdebum keras. Menabrak ibu-ibu yang turun membawa keranjang buah dan hampir jatuh terjengkang di trotoar karenanya. "Astaga! HEI! Anak nakal rupanya! Dimana sopan santunmu! Tidak lihat aku hampir celaka karenamu–"

Naruto melenggang acuh. Tidak mempedulikan Ibu-Ibu tadi. Mood buruknya belum luntur. Peduli tentang sikapnya, sudah terlanjur banyak dosa akhir-akhir ini. Naruto sudah membulatkan hati untuk menerapkan peraturan senggol begal dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan itu sudah memakan korban lebih dari empat orang. Mulai dari Kiba yang kepentok pintu, Sai yang tersandung kaki kursi dan Karin yang terdorong ke tiang saka sekolah. Belum lagi beberapa dari mereka ada yang menubruk tong sampah dan tergelincir air cucian pel. Tambah beberapa kejahatan tidak akan membuatnya sejajar dengan pelaku begal motor, tenang saja. Daripada begal motor, lebih baik begal kaki, begitu prinsipnya.

Memilih kursi hampir paling belakang dan duduk sejajar dengan jendela bus. Tengak-tengok berniat menulisi kata-kata vulgar dan hinaan bagi murid SMA Nami pada bangku bus polos yang terpapar di depannya, siapa tahu ada siswa SMA Nami yang akan menemukan tulisan kotornya, mungkin saja rasa kesalnya bisa terobati sedikit. Ah, kepuasan juga.

Seseorang masuk ketika Naruto baru saja mendudukan pantatnya ke atas bangku busa bus. Wajah menunjukkan seringaian yang ditujukan jelas-jelas padanya. Niat tercelanya menggambari babi dengan wajah manusia luntur seketika. Bayangannya tergambar manusia bernomor punggung 7 sedang dirantai ditarik kesana kemari.

Spidol permanent dimasukkan ke dalam saku samping ransel, jari tengah ditodongkan pada orang yang baru saja mengambil tempat duduk di samping tidak persisnya, dipisah sebuah jalan untuk lalu lalang dan bagi mereka-mereka yang gemar berdiri di dalam bus. Orang itu paham jari tengah Naruto ditujukan padanya dengan blak-blakkan. Dia menunjukkan jari tengahnya sendiri dan menciumnya teracung tegak lurus mengarah ke Naruto yang terbelalak dengan mata mendelik lebar. Bonus senyuman miring bagi Naruto yang sedang kesal.

Naruto menendang bangkunya kasar. Dia menghadap kaca jendela di sampingnya. Berkali-kali mengubah posisinya untuk duduk dengan nyaman. Naruto baru sadar seseorang menatapnya intens. Memperhatikan lekat-lekat bagaimana bentuk wajahnya dari samping.

Orang itu, Sasuke Uchiha, si nomor tujuh sialan yang namanya terus-terusan diteriakan oleh _supporter_ SMA Nami di dalam gedung olahraga. Namanya menggaung bak dengung ribuan ngengat di telinga Naruto. Diteriakkan berulang-ulang, sesering wasit meniup peluit pelanggaran bagi kapten Uzu, sesering decakkan kecewa yang diumbar oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawan sambil menabuh drum set keras-keras yang sengaja dibawa walau berat dan merepotkan demi untuk meramaikan suasana. Satu set drum mewakili teriakan ratusan _supporter_. Sebanding harganya dengan cara membawanya yang harus dipanggul di atas kepala.

Naruto bergumam. "_Dammit_." Sementara Sasuke sibuk memberi wajah kemenangan mengejek Naruto. Menggoda Naruto yang tidak berhenti mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

Naruto menghadap jendela yang memantulkan wajah Sasuke yang juga sedang menghadapnya via jendela, melihatnya melalui pantulan kaca. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju wajah Sasuke yang terpantul di kaca. Kalau kaca adalah wajah Sasuke sudah dipastikan hidung Sasuke akan mengucurkan darah. Naruto tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam meninju kaca jendela. Lelaki paruh baya tidur yang berada tiga bangku dari hadapan Naruto tersentak kecil mendengar bunyi gemuruh suara bergetar merambati kaca-kaca di depannya, kemudian membenarkan posisi tidurnya lagi setelah mengumpat berisik pada Naruto yang berwajah kelam.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dalam pantulan kaca membuat Naruto mendengus jengkel karena ancamannya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Sasuke yang mencium bibir Naruto. Sasuke yang mengusap pipi Naruto. Sasuke yang menyentil hidung Naruto. Semua itu dilakukan Sasuke tidak pada objeknya secara langsung namun melalui perantara kaca jendela yang memantulkan wajah bengis Naruto.

"Melihat wajahmu yang sebegitu dendamnya padaku, kurasa kau masih belum bisa melupakannya ya." Sasuke menolehkan wajah menghadap Naruto.

Bus tidak terlalu ramai meskipun sekolah sudah usai. Hanya ada enam manusia di dalamnya, termasuk sang pengemudi.

Berjarak dua bangku dari pengemudi ada seorang wanita muda dengan rambut bergelombang yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jenis wanita karier yang memakai setelan resmi kantoran. Tepat di belakangnya ada seorang pelajar berseragam SMP berwajah melankolis yang duduk menatap jendela dan menyumpal telinga dengan earphone, ada kilat-kilat patah hati di matanya. Serta seorang pria paruh baya yang kembali tertidur pulas setelah tinjuan kecil Naruto arahkan pada kaca jendela tadi dia terbangun, jaraknya tiga bangku di depan Naruto. Berpakaian lusuh tidak disetrika.

Naruto yang menguarkan aura permusuhan dan Sasuke yang meladeninya dengan tenang. Sasuke dan Naruto duduk kira-kira sembilan bangku jauhnya dari si sopir yang anteng mengatur kemudi. Dilatari laju derum bus yang mengalir lancar dalam ramainya jalanan sore.

Naruto membalas dengan menyorongkan jari tengah. "_Shut up fucker!_"

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya rileks pada punggung kursi. Kedua lengan ditekuk sebagai bantal kepala. Bulu-bulu halus di lekukan lengannya terumbar, tersimpan sisa-sisa keringat yang belum mongering, dilihat dari kilatan mengilap yang terbasuh terik matahari. Paling tidak Sasuke baru saja berlatih atau berlari-lari. Naruto mendengus melihat cara Sasuke dapat bersantai dimana saja tempatnya. Kali ini dia yakin akan sesuatu. Bahwa Sasuke tidak punya seragam selain jersey basket yang selalu terminyaki oleh keringat tak berbau. Angin berhembus menebar wangi pada indra penciumannya.

"Silahkan tertawa sepuasnya. Lihat saja tahun depan. Kau pasti akan menangis," kata Naruto yakin. Bara api berkobar di dalamnya. Tangannya mencengkeram kulit bangku seperti hendak merobeknya membabi buta.

Sasuke mangangkat bahu. "Kau lupa kapan terakhir kalinya aku menangis?" Zaman dulu kala. Bahkan sudah tertimbun tumpukan ingatan lain. "Yang berarti itu tidak mungkin."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Sekolahmu itu tidak ada apa-apanya dari sekolahku. Tim basket? Kau bercanda YA!" Penumpang dalam bus berbalik menghadap mereka berdua. Apa-apaan ini. Naruto melotot pada mereka dan melotot pada Sasuke, berharap bola matanya dapat keluar sejenak untuk menakutinya.

"Dilihat dari sisi manapun sekolahku seratus juta kali jauh lebih baik. Hanya golongan pintar dan berotak saja yang bisa masuk Uzu! Tunggu saja. Ada saatnya tim basket sekolahmu yang nantinya akan tergusur. Dan ketika hari dimana sekolahku kembali merebut gelar juaranya datang, aku tidak sabar untuk melihat sekolahmu banjir tangisan, banir penyesalan karena telah merampas hak mutlak sekolahku."

"Bicaramu yakin sekali," balasnya.

Naruto tersenyum remeh. "Tentu. Bersiap-siap sajalah untuk menerima kekalahanmu."

Dalam pikirannya sudah terlintas bagaimana tim basket SMA Nami akan jatuh kalah pada pertandingan basket berikutnya. Peluit berakhirnya pertandingan dibunyikan dan Nami menangis darah. Bagaimana pemain berjalan lesu keluar dari stadion dengan pelatih yang mengomel marah, muka penuh kekecewaan, wajah menahan tangis dan _supporter_ yang melongo diam tidak bisa berkata-kata. Kemudian yang terjadi adalah perang dunia nyata dan dunia maya SMA Nami vs SMA Uzu. Wah, Naruto tidak sabar menantikannya.

"Hn. Tapi sekolahku baru saja menang."

Naruto memukul bangkunya tidak terima kenyataan. Imajinasinya baru saja diruntuhkan oleh kalimat pendek Sasuke. "KEH! Menang tahun ini saja sudah berlagak! Sombong! Lain kali kau dan SMA sialmu yang akan kalah! Kita lihat saja siapa yang tertawa terakhir!"

"Aku heran kenapa kau selalu banyak bicara."

Banyak bicara, banyak menebar dosa. Banyak menarik musuh gara-gara lidah yang menguarkan ketajaman yang saingan dengan pisau dapur. "Kenapa? SMA Nami tidak memiliki manusia-manusia yang pintar berbicara? Tidak heran juga, mental mereka selalu berada di bawah Uzu. Aku tidak menyangka kau jauh-jauh datang dari Otto ke Konoha hanya untuk masuk ke sekolah yang ah –aku bahkan terlalu tidak sudi mengatakannya."

"Keributanmu, maki-makimu, semua ini hanya gara-gara pertandingan basket?" Sasuke menaikkan alis.

"YA! Nami sudah memiliki takdirnya, yaitu sekolah yang akan selalu berada persis di bawah Uzu dan itu sudah berlangsung untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi beraninya kali ini merebut gelar juara yang sudah disandang selama bertahun-tahun oleh Uzu! Siapa yang bisa terima itu. Aku benar-benar kesal, padamu terutama." Jujur 89-61 adalah angka yang cukup membuat malu pemain hingga tidak sanggup mengangkat wajah.

Sasuke terkekeh keras mendengar bagaimana Naruto terus-terusan membicarakan keburukan sekolahnya. Kadang kala rahangnya terkatup rapat, berbicara tersengal-sengal dengan tarikan napas pendek-pendek seakan lupa caranya bernapas yang benar dan sekali-kali meninju bangku tempatnya duduk. Lucu juga.

Sasuke memandang intens Naruto. "Memandangku seperti itu lagi, kucongkel matamu dengan spidol," ancam Naruto, tangan sudah meraba-raba bagian samping tubuh ranselnya.

Sasuke sadar sesuatu. "Ah ya. Karena aku selalu ingat. Kuharap kau tidak lupa tentang perjanjian kita," kata Sasuke kalem. "Seharusnya kau memberi selamat padaku."

"Aku menang dua sekaligus. Basket dan kau."

Naruto tercekik napasnya. Rahang dikeraskan. "Tentu saja lupa! Aku cepat melupakan hal yang tidak berguna." ejeknya.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala ringan. "Laki-laki harusnya menepati janji," katanya dalam.

Laki-laki harus menepati janji. _Quote_ yang paling Naruto benci.

Naruto mendecih. Tangan tidak berhenti mengepal. Kali ini diletakkan di punggung bangku yang berada di depannya. "Baik. Aku menarik kembali kata-kataku."

Meniup poni gusar. Tangan mencengkeram satu sama lain, hendak merobek muka orang di depanya, mencabik-cabik kemudian membakarnya ramai-ramai dengan para Uzumania. Tentu mereka akan senang hati mengadakan pesta Sasuke guling, Sasuke bakar juga enak. Siapa tahu pedagang sosis bakar yang biasa mangkal di depan rumah akan berterima kasih padanya atas penawaran menu baru yang tidak biasa. "Jangan lupa bahwa saat ini kau adalah musuh nomor satu siswa-siswi Uzu." Naruto menyeringai. "Bicara tentang siswa Uzu, berarti aku juga termasuk di dalamnya."

Tertawa sepele. "Kupikir hanya kaum siswa yang iri padaku. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana mata kaum siswi sekolahmu terpesona pada permainanku?" Mengangkat bahu. "Mereka berkelip-kelip seolah aku adalah bintang kecilnya," lanjutnya.

"Bintang kecil? Hahaha. Humor yang bagus!" bentak Naruto. "Bagaimanapun sudah kuperingatkan bahwa kau adalah musuh utama SMAku. Siapa tahu namamu besok muncul di koran. Bukan sebagai Sasuke si pemain basket terkenal, tapi mayatmu yang dibakar hidup-hidup oleh Uzu. Bersiap-siap sajalah."

"Aku tidak peduli akan siapa saja yang membenciku saat ini. Nyatanya, pria-pria selalu iri padaku." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Bagian dada jersey menempel lekat-lekat di kulitnya. Cetakan keringat bak guyuran air satu botol timbul dengan jelas. Mungkin juga air. Sepertinya Sasuke sempat mengguyur diri dengan satu botol air. Dari poninya yang masih basah, dari lehernya yang berair entah keringat entah air biasa. Dari kebiasaannya ketika berkeringat dipastikan itu guyuran air.

"Oh ya. Dan kau berteriak-teriak tentang siapa namanya? Neji?" Nada gelap terdengar. "Aku cemburu," ungkapnya datar.

"K-kita lihat! Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang tahun besok." Naruto mengacung-acung emosi. Rambut diacak-acak brutal. Dada naik turun. Napas hampir sekarat.

Sasuke merapikan strap tas selempang hitam berisi air mineral dan sebuah handuk putih. tidak perlu membuka retsleting untuk melihat apa isinya, karena Sasuke tidak pernah meretsleting tasnya. Handuk menggelantung bebas keluar dari mulut tas. Menantang tangan-tangan jahil yang berniat mencuri. "Apa perlu buat perjanjian lagi? Misalnya mempertaruhkan keper-"

"Mati LAH!" Berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Keretakkan tangan terdengar dibarengi mata biru yang menelan habis-habis pangkal kepala hingga ujung kaki pemilik mata yang kadang-kadang mengenakan softlens merah berkoma tiga. Melahapnya dengan jentikkan api berkobar-kobar terpantul pada tubuh Sasuke, imajinasi yang tinggi.

"Apapun itu, aku tidak mentolerir pengingkaran janji." Lima ketukan langkah, Sasuke berbalik. Paham dengan betul bahwa ada sepasang mata milik seorang pria berwajah manis yang dibuat sangar sedang awas memperhatikannya, bisa saja gunting atau pisau dapur melayang menuju kepalanya. Adakalanya, seorang fans fanatik bisa membunuh idolanya, apalagi seseorang yang sekarang ini menyatakan diri menjadi seorang hater. "Kencan pertama. Seperti yang sudah kita sepakati. Kau tidak boleh mangkir."

Sasuke mengangkat pergelangan tangan dan menunjukkannya ke arah Naruto. "Jam delapan. Depan gedung 21." Pandangannya serius. "Kalau kau tidak datang. Aku sendiri yang akan mengetuk pintu rumahmu."

"Percayalah jika itu terjadi, kau sangat tidak mengharapkannya."

Sasuke melenggang tenang keluar dari bus. Meninggalkan Naruto yang mengumpat sepanjang jalan teruntuk si nomor punggung 7 sialan. "BRENGSEK!"

**END.**


End file.
